mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Lazlo Valentin
Lazlo Valentin mutilates his victims to try and make them "perfect" under the alias of Professor Pyg. Info Lazlo Valentin, aka Professor Pyg is the villain behind the "Perfect Cock" a sidequest, where Gregory McCain tracks him down by investigating the corpses left behind as Pyg's failed, "flawed" experiments. After a fight against Pyg and his Dollotrons, McCain takes him down and brings him into the FCPD. Biography Lazlo was obsessed with making himself and people "perfect" after being berated by his parents that he wasn't "perfect" or "wasn't good enough" to please them. As an adult, he was a gifted scientist, but after suffering a schizophrenic breakdown believed that people must have their "you-know-what" removed if they are to be perfect the way he envisions it. Taking up the derranged persona of Prof. Pyg, he also became the Truck Driver of the Tattaglia Family, where he would tour the town, stealing trucks, and turn the enemy drivers into his Dollotrons, "perfecting" them as he saw it. The end results are organic robots with doll masks grafted on their faces and unable to feel or think anything. Those he could not "fix" were simply tossed around his room and walls like a basketball. Eventually, he conceived a son, Janosz; it's implied that he was born from a rape victim and Pyg had her either killed or turned into a Dollotron when she refused to be with him. Pyg was also a Tattaglia servant and was abused by Samuele Tattaglia's big dik almost all the time. He also had to suckle his dik. Arrest Gregory finds six victims strung up like a dressed deer in various places throughout France. Because the process of turning them into Dollotrons has corrupted their DNA, McCain has to use his deep tissue scanner to look for any distinguishing features to identify them in the Missing Persons Reports. All the victims had similar traits: they had troubled pasts, had been through surgery prior to being kidnapped, had scars on them from accidents, genetic deformities and they all went missing at fair grounds and parks around the town. Jeff Robbinson finds only one associated name involved with the park: Lazlo Valentin, who leased a beauty salon in France but it expired before construction began on Dixmor's Candy Factory. Pygy is interrupted in one of his experiments by McCain, who demands that he release all of his prisoners from his monstrosity. Pyg refuses and turns his Dollotrons upon Gregory before joining in the fight, throwing knives at him. After McCain defeats them he arrests Pyg and takes him to the FCPD station in Little Town. Death Lazlo escapes the prison soon after being captured, and makes a run for it. While running on the streets of Little Town, he was shot in the head by Mattias Nilsson. Pyg's ugly face scared the crap outta Mattias, and for that Mattias takes his ugly corpse away. Valentino's body was found in a swamp with a mutilated face and body, with signs of torture and cum in his mouth. His death did not have any affection to the Tattaglias at all, hell, some where even glad he died. Lazlo sucking dik I don't know about you guys, but in my personal fact and opinion, Lazlo sucks dik, he is a load of sith and a pathetic excuse for a Tattaglia. He is also ugly as hell. I hate him. He does indeed suck dik. Gallery Lazlo_servant.jpg|Lazlo being a Tattaglia biatch. Lazlo_Valentin.png|Lazlo pointing. Lazlo_Valentin_art.jpg|Drawing of Lazlo. Prof Pyg.jpeg|Pyg tries to look awesome, but fails, as usual. Prof_Pyg_pointing.png|Prof. Pyg pointing his ugly-s finger in the sky. Pyg.png|Pyg doing something, probably worthless. Prof_Pyg_2.png|Pyg looks cartoony. Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Tattaglias Category:They Stink! Category:Truck Drivers Category:Tottal psychos Category:Americans Category:Ugly people Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Overweight characters Category:Criminals Category:Italians Category:Russians Category:Animal Cruelty